heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Marion Ravenwood
Marion Ravenwood (later Marion "Mary" Williams) was the daughter of archaeologist Abner Ravenwood and the wife of Colin Williams, and later, Indiana Jones, with whom she had a son, Henry III or "Mutt". Williams died during World War II and Marion would once again reunite with Jones, this time in 1957, when she was kidnapped as part of a Soviet plot to find the Crystal Skull of Akator. Involvement Raiders of the Lost Ark When Abner Ravenwood disappeared in early 1936, Marion assumed the worst. She was contemplating a return to the States, when suddenly, after ten years, Indiana Jones reappeared on her doorstep. She did not extend a warm welcome, instead she gave him a punch in the face but reluctantly agreed to part with one of her father's artifacts—a medallion referred to as the Headpiece to the Staff of Ra—for the sum of five thousand dollars. Unfortunately, Indy was not the only one with designs on the medallion. A Nazi officer named Arnold Toht confronted Marion and Indy at The Raven, and in the ensuing struggle, the tavern burned down. As Indy's ambitions had effectively robbed Marion of her livelihood, she felt justified declaring herself Indy's partner. Together, the pair traveled to Tanis, Egypt. There, Marion was captured by their Nazi adversaries, led by the French mercenary, Rene Belloq. Indy believed she was dead until, by a fortunate accident, he stumbled upon her with her hands and barefeet bound and gagged in one of the Nazi tents. To her chagrin, he decided to leave her, reasoning that an escape would draw too much unwanted attention and regagged her. The perceived betrayal did not affect Marion's refusal to cooperate with her captors, however. Belloq's advances resulted only in an aborted escape attempt, and Toht's interrogation was likewise met with uncommon resistance. After recovering the Ark, Toht threw Marion into the Well of Souls to die with Indy. The intrepid pair managed to escape and Indy intercepted the Ark en route to Cairo. Indy and Marion then fled aboard a merchant steamer, the Bantu Wind, but the Nazis persevered. After threatening the ship's captain, Katanga, the Nazis took Marion and the Ark aboard their U-boat. Indy secretly gave chase, clinging to the submarine's periscope for the duration of the voyage. The Nazis took the Ark to a small island north of Crete, and there Indy made a desperate attempt to free Marion before being captured himself. Fortunately for the both of them, the opening of the Ark unleashed the Wrath of God upon their Nazi captors, leaving Marion and Indy as the sole survivors of the ordeal. Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull When Harold Oxley went missing in Peru in 1957, Marion received a letter from him, went looking for him, and was captured by Russians led by Irina Spalko who also had captured Oxley. She was able to get a letter to Mutt, enclosing Oxley's letter and telling Mutt to find Indiana Jones. Marion again encountered Jones when he and Mutt Williams were also captured by the Russians. She accompanied Indy, his partner George McHale, Mutt and Oxley into a South American rainforest and Inca temple in a search for the Crystal Skull of Akator. They became close once more and when a life threatening situation arose stranding in dry quicksand, she revealed that Indiana was Mutt's father. On managing to escape the pit, they were once again taken prisoner. When they were driven as prisoners in a truck through the rain forest, Marion explained to Mutt that Indiana was his real father. However this led to an argument which became so intense their guard moved to gag Marion which positioned him to be knocked out by Indiana and Mutt. Indiana then escaped his bonds with Mutt's hidden switchblade and freed Mutt who in turn untied Marion. In a hectic adventure through the rainforest and Akator, Marion and Indiana rekindled their romance very quickly despite everything that had happened before, and afterwards they finally became husband and wife. Allies *Harold Oxley *George McHale Enemies *Arnold Toht *Irina Spalko *Rene Belloq Appearances *Raiders of the Lost Ark *Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Indiana Jones Characters Category:Raiders of the Lost Ark Category:Humans Category:Journalists Category:Bartenders Category:Club Owners Category:Agents Category:American Category:Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Category:Survivors Category:Love Interest